


Entre cartas y mentiras piadosas

by Carbonnara



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: AU sin Pennywise, M/M, Reddie, doing my best, es la primera vez que escribo un fic y lo publico (?), espero que no sea muy OOC, medio angsty
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbonnara/pseuds/Carbonnara
Summary: AU sin Pennywise. Han pasado 6 años desde que Richie se fue de Derry para buscar fama en Los Angeles, y 2 años desde que dejó de tener contacto con Eddie. Eddie cree haberlo superado, hasta que en su buzón encuentra una carta dirigida a “Eddie Spaghetti”.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Entre cartas y mentiras piadosas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Es la primera vez que escribo un fic (?) Lo hice más que nada para mi amiga que ama con fervor el Reddie, espero que los personajes estén más o menos correctos. Si todo va según lo planeado debería terminar con 3 o 4 capítulos, espero que te guste!

_Entre cartas y mentiras piadosas._

Al abrir su buzón, Eddie sintió como prácticamente todo su mundo se sacudió.

Habían pasado 6 años, 6 años desde que él partió de Derry, y al menos 2 desde que había dejado de enviarle cartas... O llamar.

Cuando habían salido de la preparatoria, Richie se había decidido a quedarse en la pequeña universidad (aunque “pequeña” era darle demasiado crédito al diminuto complejo de dos edificios) del pueblo; Eddie había intentado aplicar para algún mejor lugar, pero su madre rechazó la idea ni bien la planteó, dejándolo en Derry.

En Derry con Richie.

Con Richie, quien, a pesar de lo molesto que era, Eddie en realidad consideraba algo divertido, su presencia lo relajaba, sin contar que a veces rozaba su mano con la de él en formas que no parecían realmente accidentales.

Y lo confundía; tan confundido por aquellos sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia que nunca se había molestado en notar, porque una vez que los notó, se dio cuenta que quizá, solo quizá, siempre habían estado ahí.

Ahí, con sus risas, sus suaves roces, sus pecas, su sonrisa siempre burlona e incluso con sus constantes chistes sobre su madre. Ahí, con Richie, y todo lo que él era.

Ahí... Con sus raros de ver momentos de seriedad, como en aquel viernes cuando habían coincidido en el laboratorio del lugar, aunque ya no recordaba porque razón, aunque sí recordaba que Richie hizo una broma que si le consiguió arrancarle un par de risas, mientras él reía escandalosamente, quizá algo ebrio.

Y de repente, mientras la risa de Richie se apagaba lentamente... Sus dedos acariciaban levemente su mano, con la mirada fija en ella, sus palabras... Esas si las recordaba

“Sabes... Me gustaría... Me gustaría hacer esto más seguido” Y levantó su mirada para ver a Eddie a los ojos “Me gustaría... Poder hacerte reír un poco más” Su otra mano se levantó hasta acariciar levemente su mejilla, sus ojos se suavizaron; Eddie sentía el corazón desbocado.

“Realmente te hace ver... Te hace ver tan, hermoso, Eds” Y ahí fue cuando se inclinó a darle un beso.

Ese fue el inicio de su noviazgo, donde Richie seguía siendo su mejor amigo, aunque ahora con un agregado de besos, toques, ansias y susurros de Richie que hacían a Eddie sonrojar, y en ocasiones soltarle un golpe débil.

Fue un bonito período, hasta que ambos terminaron la universidad.

Esa era otra conversación que podía recordar bien.

Habían ido al precipicio con los Perdedores, para recordar viejos tiempos y hablar sobre los nuevos. Aunque en ese momento, solo quedaban ellos dos. Eddie recordaba como su cabeza estaba recargada en el hombro de Richie.

“Oye, Eds...”

“Hm?”

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

“Creo... Creo que me iré”

“Ah, ¿ya vas a tu casa entonces?”

“No, creo que me iré de Derry”

“De... Derry”

Richie se volteó para mirarlo, y él se incorporo.

“Es solo que no puedo hacer nada aquí, tu sabes que quiero hacer algo con mi vida que no sea un trabajo de oficina, y creo que el humor es lo mejor que tengo. Prometo que me mantendré en contacto y limpio de enfermedades y... Que no habrá nadie además de ti”

Sí...

Habían pasado 6 años desde eso.

Cuando Richie partió a California, lo llamaba todos los días y había una carta al menos una vez al mes. Con el pasar de los meses, las llamadas se hacían más escasas, y las cartas iban desapareciendo también. Eddie lo llamó muchas veces, pero Richie no contestaba; le había dicho que le iba bien, nada en TV pero bien, quizá esa fama había terminado por hacer que simplemente se olvidara de el.

Y le dolía.

Y le dolió por tanto tiempo, pensar en como sus promesas ahora estaban vacías, como era posible que ya no lo viese de nuevo... Como él probablemente ya no lo amaba.

Le tomó tiempo dejarlo atrás; nunca dejó de dolerle al 100%, pero aprendió a dejar de pensar en él.

Pero, esta carta

“Richard Tozier”

Con destinatario a un “Eddie Spaghetti”.

Sintió como se le secaba la boca.

Por un momento, solo pudo atinar a quedarse ahí parado, con la carta entre sus manos, y mil pensamientos y recuerdos inundándolo. ¿Por qué intentaba volver a su vida ahora que por fin había logrado no sentirse miserable?

No podía, se rehusaba a leer lo que sea que hubiera en esa carta, sabía que caería de nuevo en las esperanzas de volverlo a tener en su vida, y era algo que no se podía permitir.

Tomó la otra poca correspondencia que quedaba en su buzón, tenso, con la intención de entrar a su casa y deshacerse de la carta para poder seguir con su día. Dejó las otras cartas en la mesa de su comedor y...

Se quedó parado de nuevo, viendo la carta entre sus manos.

Realmente sabía que era una mala idea leerla, no cambiaría nada, solo lo haría miserable otra vez.

Y aun así...

Se sentó, y sin darse cuenta se encontró acariciando aquel sobre con la misma suavidad con la que alguna vez había acariciado las manos del remitente. Tragó al notar lo que estaba haciendo, y apretó sus manos, arrugando el pedazo de papel en el proceso ¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

Pero ya lo sabía, sabía que no iba a poder simplemente tirarlo...

Y de un momento a otro, había sacado una hoja doblada del sobre, la cual ahora estaba desdoblada entre sus manos. Leyó:

“Hey Eds,

Lamento todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde mi última carta, y lamento no haber podido contestar tus llamadas (la verdad no estoy en casa muy seguido, ni siquiera sé que tanto has llamado, pero estoy casi seguro que lo has hecho), es solo que la vida es bastante loca, ¿ah? Todo es tan rápido en Los Angeles y siempre tengo tanto por hacer, pero eso es bueno, ¿no? Nada mejor que hacer reír a la gente con mis “chistes horribles”, como tú solías decir; pero no te preocupes, nunca me olvidaría de ti, ni de tu mamá ;)

En fin, solo quería decirte que todo está bien, y no hay nada por lo que te debas preocupar. La gran ciudad me ha tratado bien, solo que siempre con mucho trabajo. Realmente te extraño Eddie... Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y si has seguido con tu vida está bien, quiero que seas feliz, solo quería que supieras como están las cosas conmigo; no necesitas responder, espero que tu también estés bien.

Te deseo lo mejor Eds,

Richie.”

...

No sabía como reaccionar. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, contrariados y un gran nudo en el pecho. Ese sentimiento de despedida que emanaba de sus palabras...

Así que solo atinó a abrazar la carta y llorar como no lo hacía desde la última llamada que se fue a buzón.


End file.
